Destined to Love or Lose?
by KayBeth13
Summary: Lydiana's vampiric mother was staked in front of her when she was just ten. Godric sent her away somewhere safe and now, nine years later, she is back and determined to tell him she loves him. Will he accept her as a woman or will he still see a child?
1. Lydiana

_Okay, I am a huuuuuge fan of True Blood, and I have to admit my Favourite characters by far are Eric, Godric and Pam, so I decided to write a story with them in it! I still argue that Godric should have had a much bigger part, and I cry every time he dies, but at least we still have Eric, who I adore so much! Anyway, I own none of the characters except for Elena and Lydiana. Please enjoy and don't forget to review, if you would be so kind!_

* * *

Elena clutched her daughter closer to her as she ran, barefoot and bleeding. She could hear her husbands heavy footsteps following her and it took all of her energy to not scream in panic, forcing herself to stay quiet and continue to run through the dense woods. She could hear the sound of running water nearby, and made a beeline for it, hoping that if she could leave the small child there then at least she would be able to have a drink if needed while her mother went for help. She came closer to the sound of the water when suddenly the ground gave way from underneath her and she found herself tumbling down a small embankment, landing heavily on her ankle and almost crying out as she felt it painfully twist underneath her. She whimpered quietly to herself before placing her child down on the ground in front of her.

"Lydiana, you must listen to mommy. Stay here baby, do not move until I come back, okay?"

The seven year old looked up at her mother with wide blue eyes, and nodded in understanding. Elena kissed her fondly on the forehead before taking off at a slow run, heading away from her daughter and back into the woods, holding onto her side that was still bleeding heavily from the stab wound inflicted from her husband.

Lydiana sat and waited for hours, but her mother didn't return to her. She began to shiver slightly as the cold attacked her small frame, and she gently wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. A few more hours later, the sun had descended to give way to the dark of night, and Lydiana began to feel even colder as well as slightly afraid. She wasn't afraid of the dark itself, she was afraid of the creatures came out of the dark, especially the vampires. Her friends would often tease her about vampires not being real, but she and her mother both knew that they were in fact very real,especially here in Dallas and she was also aware that her blood was something they enjoyed the most as she was very young and pure in the grand scheme of things. She wanted a drink, but was too cold to uncurl her arms from around her knees, so she settled with staying still and waiting for her mother to return for her.

A short while later, there was a noise from behind her, and she tensed up, closing her eyes and praying silently that there wasn't anything actually there, but when she opened her eyes again, she let out a small squeak of fear as she came face to face with a pair of pale blue eyes that were staring at her unblinkingly. She scrambled backwards, and could feel herself shivering, this time in fright, not cold, but she was relieved to see that the owner of the eyes, a young man, stayed where he was, and continued to just observe her.

"I will not hurt you, little one. I am here to help you. Are you Lydiana?"

Lydiana nodded timidly, still afraid to speak. The young man took a small step forward, and she instinctively wanted to move further back, but her body stayed still and allowed him to approach her. He crouched down in front of her when he was just an arm's length away and gave her a warm smile.

"I am Godric. Your mother Elena asked me to fetch you."

Lydiana nodded, and reached a tiny arm out, touching his face with it. She pulled back in fear when she felt the icyness of his skin and she finally spoke in a small, delicate voice.

"Are you a vampire?"

Godric looked at her briefly with surprise, but he then quickly smiled reassuringly at her once again.

"Yes I am, but I promise you, I will not hurt you. I am taking you back to your mother and then I will look after you both."

Lydiana nodded and allowed him to scoop her up in his arms. She placed her small arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, shivering at his cool touch. He wrapped his arms around her and it wasn't long before he was running back towards the city and to his nest. When he arrived, he noticed that Lydiana was still buried in his chest, but as soon as he stopped running, she lifted her head to look at her surroundings. He lowered her to the ground before moving into the house, where they were greeted by three people, two women and a man but Lydiana only had eyes for one of the women; a tall long haired brunette with deep green eyes.

"Mommy!" she called.

Elena opened her arms and wrapped them lovingly round her daughter, pulling her into a warm embrace. Lydiana noticed that she was as cool as Godric had been and she stepped back, not in fear, but in surprise.

"Why are you so cold mommy?" she asked.

Elena sighed sadly and glanced up at Godric, who inclined his head slightly. She looked back at Lydiana and tucked a stray piece of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"I'm so sorry for not coming back baby. I got away from daddy but I was very sick and tired. Isabel and Stan found me and they helped me here. I was very, very sick though."

"Did you have to become a vampire to live, mommy?" the young girl asked with wide eyes.

"Yes sweetheart. Godric turned me and then came to find you and bring you here. He's going to look after us now."

Lydiana turned to Godric and gave him a smile.

"So, you're going to be my new family then?" she asked.

Godric nodded and gave her a small smile, which she returned before embracing her mother once again, happy to be away from her evil father.


	2. Death is a Cruel Thing

_Okay, thanks to the following:_

_**Raging Raven-**__ Glad you enjoyed it!_

_**Sj61**__- Thanks, I'll definitely be continuing this one!_

_**Dorchadas**__- Glad I caught your attention, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

_Thanks for all who reviewed! On with the story and don't forget to please review!_

3 years Later

Ten year old Lydiana stood in front of the mirror and smoothed down her pale yellow sundress, making sure that all of the creases were removed. Satisfied with how she looked, she slipped into her shoes before heading down the stairs to join the rest of her family. Isabella was the first one to turn and look at her, and as soon as she did, her face dropped into a warm smile and she stepped forward to place an arm around her shoulders. Elena was the next to see and immediately started crying deep red tears, claiming how her baby was all grown up now. Lydiana said nothing, just caught eyes with Eric, who was standing on the other side of the room and shared an eye roll with him that had them both smiling afterwards. Godric noticed this and playfully frowned at the pair of them, which only succeeded in making them smile even more, and also caused Lydiana to hide her face behind her hand as she fought not to laugh out loud at the situation. Elena noticed the interaction and was quick to gently cuff her daughter lightly on her arm. Lydiana smiled up at her and wrapped her arms round her waist in apology. Godric stepped forward and cleared his throat, signalling for everyone to listen to him.

"We will be leaving momentarily. If you could all go and wait by the door..."

He indicated with his hand, and everyone moved towards the direction. As Lydiana moved to pass him, he gently took hold of her arm, silently telling her to stay back. She nodded and stopped, and when everyone had left, she looked up at his light blue eyes with a look of curiosity shining in her own eyes. Godric said nothing, just turned her so that her back was facing him. She became more confused, but suddenly gasped when something brushed her neck. Before she had time to react, she realised that it was a necklace, and Godric had just put it on her. She looked down and smiled but then frowned as she caught the smell of something burning. She looked back at Godric just in time to see the burn marks fade from his pale skin, and her eyes widened as she realised the necklace was made of silver.

"Godric! Why did you burn yourself?"

"I wanted to put it on you. Happy birthday" he said with a soft smile on his face.

Lydiana looked down at the necklace and gently held it in between her small fingers; tracing along the delicate ivy weaved in and out to create a star shaped pendant. She blinked back tears of happiness as she stepped forwards and flung herself at him with a small squeal, hugging him as tightly as she could in thanks. Godric chuckled before gently peeling her off him.

"Let's not keep everyone waiting, shall we?"

Lydiana nodded and walked a few steps in front of him, eager to show her new necklace off to the rest of her family. Just as she reached the door that led to the hallway, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled back. She let out a small yelp, but Godric placed a hand on her mouth before bending to whisper in her ear.

"Run to your room. Do not come out until one of us comes for you. Go, now"

Not quite understanding what was happening, Lydiana nodded slightly bemusedly before running back to her bedroom. Just as she reached the door, she heard the sound of a door crashing open, and could hear people shouting and screaming. Panicking, she ran even faster and flung herself into the first door she came across, slamming the door behind her. She turned round to hide under the bed and the first thing she realised was that she was in Godric's room. She could see the gentle colours of the walls and bedding, along with one of his shirts lying on the bed. She smiled slightly but heard a noise from behind her and immediately dove under the bed, just as the door opened behind her and two pairs of legs came into view.

"No vampires in here. Check the next room." Came a deep male voice

"How many have been killed so far?" the other person responded, another male with a slightly higher voice.

"Three so far, but there are at least another twenty around from what I've been told."

Lydiana's blood ran cold hearing that. Three vampires dead, what if one was her mother? Or Isabel? Or even Godric? She covered her mouth before the two men could hear her frightened gasp, and waited silently, praying that they would leave soon. To her relief, they left shortly after, but she was still too afraid to leave her position from under the bed. She waited for a few more minutes, and froze again when the door opened and somebody else came in.

"Lydiana?"

She let out a sigh of relief. Stan. She climbed out from under the bed, running up to him and burying her head in his chest. She didn't notice the fact that he took a deep breath as she did so, making his fangs to slide out, nor did she notice the hungry look he was giving her. She did however, notice that he had fresh blood on his white shirt. She took a step back, suddenly noticing his fangs.

"You smell so delicious" he growled as his eyes darkened with bloodlust.

He lurched forward and grasped Lydiana by the neck, plunging his teeth into her neck as she let out a loud scream, but his plan didn't exactly go how he was expecting. He let out a roar of pain and released Lydiana as his mouth descended directly onto her new silver necklace. Lydiana wasted no time in racing out of the door and running towards the last place she'd seen everyone heading; the front door. She flung it open and immediately screamed as a pair of arms shot out and grasped her tightly. A silver knife shot out and cut her neck right by the bite marks left behind by Stan, causing her to cry out in pain. Tears of fear began to collect in her eyes and she screamed for help. Almost immediately, the person holding her released her and she found herself being engulfed in a pair of arms and being lifted off the ground. All she saw was a lock of blond hair fall in front of her vision and she wrapped her arms round Eric's neck, too afraid to say or do anything else. Eric held her tightly to him, not sure of what to do next. He could smell the blood on her neck, which was making his own bloodlust rage out of control. He saw Godric at a distance and ran over to him at vampire speed, handing Lydiana to him without speaking before disappearing off in the other direction.

Godric stood there with Lydiana in his arms, a startled expression on his face. He hadn' t been expecting that at all. He suddenly caught the smell of blood on her, and gently pulled her red hair away from her neck. As soon as his eyes caught sight of the two puncture wounds in her neck alongside the fresh knife wound, he started shaking with anger, furious that any member of his nest would do such a thing to the small human they all considered family, especially with the knowledge that she was directly under his protection, effectively making her his by default.

"Lydiana, look at me."

The scared child looked up at him, tears still staining her cheeks.

"Who bit you?" he asked, trying not to reveal the anger he was feeling in his tone of voice.

"Stan" she whispered timidly.

Godric turned his head away as his fangs snapped out. If Stan had've been standing in front of him at that moment in time, he wouldn't have been there for very long. Not in one piece anyway. Godric turned his attention back to Lydiana and he cradled her closely to him. Eventually, the sounds of shouting died down from the nest, and Eric called out that it was safe for him to come back. As soon as he arrived, he instantly knew that something terrible had happened. For one, Isabel was slowly healing from a particularly large wound on her front, and there was no sign of either Elena or Stan.

"Where are Elena and Stan?" he asked.

Before anyone had time to answer, a human came round the corner, holding Elena hostage with a small silver chain wrapped round her neck. He said nothing, just smirked before raising a stake above his head and plunging it into Elena's back, not even caring that less than a second later, he was lying on the floor dead as Eric slid behind him in outrage. Lydiana looked up just in time to see the look of terror appear on her mother's face. She screamed so loudly, Godric winced and accidentally let go of her, allowing her to scramble forward. She had almost reached Elena when she was pulled back by Godric, who had composed himself once again. She struggled against him, but he wasn't moving, and pulled her into him, holding her head so that she couldn't see her mother fall apart in front of her and eventually disintegrate into a grotesque mess on the floor. Lydiana began to sob hysterically, not even noticing that Godric had begun to carry her back to the nest. The next thing she knew, she had fallen into a deep sleep, her body unable to keep her awake any longer.


	3. Home

_Okay, notes again:_

**_Dorchadas: _**_Glad you enjoyed it! I'm loving writing it!_

**_Autumn_**_: What more background do you want to know about?_

**_Opticon217_**_: great! Thanks for reading!_

**_0Oflam3s0o_**_: Glad you're liking it!_

**_Sj61_**_: You're going to find out next chapter more about what happened that night. Thanks for pointing it out though- I wasn't sure what I was going to write next chapter but now I know!_

_Also thanks for any author alerts, story alerts and favourite stories! Muchly appreciated!_

As she watched the sky darken around her from her seat next to the window, she let out a content sigh. Her high school years were now officially a thing of the past, meaning she could finally move back home to Dallas and be with her family again for the first time in years. It had actually been hard saying goodbye to Eric and Pam back in Shreveport, but she had been waiting to return for years and the day after graduation, she had booked her flight. Now, here she was in the plane, looking out at the skyline of Dallas as they began to descend. As soon as the plane touched the ground and ground to a halt, she was up and out of her seat instantly, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she eagerly waited for the door to be opened.

Thankfully, it was a private hire plane, so she didn't have to wait long for the door to be opened, allowing her to leave. She stepped out and closed her eyes before she took a deep breath, a wide smile appearing on her face at the familiar air. She opened her dark blue eyes again and saw two familiar figures waiting for her near a black car. She let out a small, excited squeal and flew towards them, throwing her arms around the tall, Spanish woman who eagerly returned the embrace.

"Isabel!"

Isabel wrapped her arms tightly around the teenager, unable to keep the happiness from her face.

"Oh Lydiana, we've missed you so much"

"Lydia"

Isabel raised a questioning eyebrow and Lydiana stepped back.

"Sorry, I've gone by the name Lydia for years now. It's strange hearing someone call me by my full name these days. Even Eric calls me Lydia."

Isael nodded in understanding, and Lydia looked round to the man standing next to the Spanish woman.

"Good to see you, Hugo."

"You too Lydia. Nice to have you back."

"It's great to be back" she responded with a wide smile.

The drive back to the nest didn't take long, and the closer they got, the more nervous Lydia felt, firstly because she hadn't been back for so long, secondly because she was still afraid of seeing Stan again, and finally, the most important thing of all; Godric. When he first sent her to Shreveport three weeks after her mother's death and Stan's attack on her, Godric wrote to or phoned Lydia at least once a week, but after a while, all communication with him stopped. Every time she tried to phone, she would be cut off, and her emails and letters were left unanswered. Godric came to visit Eric three times during the years she was gone, but she only found out about his visits days after he had departed once again. When she questioned Eric over it, he simply told her that Godric was trying to protect her and though she accepted it, she was far from happy about doing so. The last time she had seen Godric had been on her thirteenth birthday, 5 years earlier, and the last time she had spoken to him had been a month after that. Her heart almost ached to see him, but she was also reluctant to see him, worried that he may not accept her or even care about her enough anymore to want her back in his life.

Lydia shook her head to banish her melancholic thoughts from her head. She knew full well that Godric still cared about her, after all, it had been him that had asked Eric to tell her she was welcome home the second that she graduated from high school, and he bought her the most wonderful gifts she owned every birthday and Christmas, so there was no doubt that he didn't care for her. She just couldn't help but feel worried about how he would take her appearance now, after all she was five years older than she had been the last time she saw him; her body had filled out nicely, and she had grown much taller. Her hair fell to her mid back in gentle light red waves, and her eyes had become a deep blue, as dark as the midnight sky, a complete contrast to Godric's pale, almost pearlescent blue eyes. She was also very slim, but with an athletic build thanks to the years of cheerleading and gymnastics she had behind her. All in all, she was no longer a child, but had flourished into a strong and determined woman, and she was worried that Godric wouldn't see her that way. She knew years ago that her heart had only and would only ever belong to him, but now all she had to do was show him that, something she knew would be an enormous task that wasn't altogether plausible, or even accomplishable. Still, she was determined to try in the hope that maybe he would return her feelings.

Climbing out of the car, Lydia looked up to see Stan at the front door to the nest, his eyes lighting up as he viewed her, appreciating her curves and long, tanned legs that were enhanced by the fitting shorts she wore. She scowled at him and slammed the door of the car slightly harder than she normally would, which bought his attention northward and to her face. She glared at him and he gave her a smirk before slinking back off into the nest, like a snake. Lydia sighed dramatically.

"Always good to be back" she mumbled.

She heard Isabel chuckle softly next to her, and a cool arm slid around her shoulders, making her relax for the first time all evening.

"At least you are much older and wiser now. Stan will have to be careful around you."

"Shouldn't you be saying that i have to be careful around him?"

Isabel smiled warmly.

"Normally, yes. However, I am fully aware that you worked in Eric's bar while you were away, and I am also fully aware that he taught you a few tricks about how to handle vampires like Stan, so now, I think it is more appropriate for him to be afraid of you rather than the other way."

When she finished speaking, Lydia couldn't hold it in any longer and exploded into laughter, clutching at her stomach as she bent over.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much"

Isabel just smiled as she helped Hugo carry Lydia's bags into the house. Lydia waited for a few seconds to compose herself before walking over to the nest doors. She walked into the hallway and was immediately greeted by various guests, both human and vampire alike, all of them welcoming her home. She smiled at them all out of politeness, but the whole time, her keen eyes were scanning the room for one person in particular. Isabel noticed and nudged her.

"He's in his room" she said, inclining her head towards the direction.

Lydia felt her heart skip a bit now that she knew where he was. She softly made her way up into the corridor leading to the bedrooms. Most doors were shut with the exception of her own room and two others. She moved past her room and stopped at the door next to it. She didn't bother knocking, just ran into the room, and when she saw Godric, she wasted no time running towards him and wrapping her arms round him. Instinctively, he pulled her closer to him and inhaled her familiar scent, noting that she smelt even more wonderful than she had as a child. When she let go of him and stepped back, she suddenly realised that he was clad in nothing but a towel wrapped round his waist, and he was still wet, clearly having just stepped out of the shower. Lydia looked at him, observing his tattoos, and suddenly blushed as she realised what he was wearing, or more, the lack of what he was wearing. She looked down at the floor and mumbled an apology, still blushing but also trying to contain her embarrassed grin at the same time.

Godric ran into the bathroom and dressed at vampire speed, before returning back to his room and viewing Lydia properly. He took in her long red hair, along with the way her body curved. He noticed that she wore a pair of shorts that left nothing to the imagination, along with a well fitted vest top in white, that not only showed her soft tan off perfectly, but also made her hair stand out even better.

Lydia hadn't noticed his return back into the room and continued walking around, looking at the very few possessions he owned that were scattered around the room. She stopped and picked up an older photograph of her and Godric, taken back when she was nine years old. She was sitting on his shoulders, the pair of them with large smiles on their faces. Lydia placed the photo back on the stand with a sad smile on her face. She turned to look back at the bathroom, and yelped as she bumped straight into Godric. Godric gently grasped her arms to prevent her from falling and she gave him a nod of thanks.

"Still clumsy I see?"

"Not normally. Then again, you vampires can make even the most graceful human a bumbling fool"

Godric chuckled, and Lydia couldn't help but let out her own soft chuckle. Lydia glanced at him over her shoulder with a soft smile, and if he had any breath in his body, it would have left him at that moment. His eyes widened, which wasn't missed by Lydia's sharp eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"You look so much like Elena, so beautiful."

He was surprised again when she span round to look at him with a glare on her face.

"Don't talk about her!" she shouted.

She paused to take a small breath and calm herself down. She unclenched her fists when she realised that she had balled them into fists.

"Sorry, just, please. I don't want to remember it. I'm sick of having nightmares of my dad beating mom up, and then of mom being killed. It hurts too much to think about it anymore."

Godric gave her an understanding nod before moving to the door and opening it to let her through. She walked out into the main room and watched as Godric sat down on his usual chair and the members of the nest all flocked towards him, like moths drawn to a flame. She couldn't help but giggle at how things never changed, and smirked when Godric gave her a questioning glance. She moved to the other end of the room, greeting all her old friends, and as she turned to head back to Godric and Isabel who had now joined him, she let out a small gush of air as she slammed into something solid.

"Well, hello there. What's a beautiful thing like you doing back here? I missed you."

Lydia felt her heart beat faster and her blood ran cold. She glared up at the person, and noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Godric was watching her closely, half standing, half sitting; Isabel behind him, ready to attack if needed. Lydia nodded to let them know she could handle it and saw with satisfaction that Godric sat back down and Isabel relaxed slightly, but both of them still ready to attack if needed. She turned her gaze back to the vampire in front of her, and when she spoke, she kept her voice low, but spoke through her teeth.

"Stan. If you think for one minute that you're going to get another bite out of me again, then think twice. I'm not a defenceless child anymore. I know how to kill you and believe me, if you come near me again then we are going to have serious issues that I promise will involve a stake and a lotta pain for you, so d'you mind letting me go cowboy?"

She moved to pass him and he reached out, grabbing her arm tightly. Godric once again rose, but Lydia just held her free hand out, signalling for him to stay. She said nothing, just turned her eyes up to stare directly at Stan. After a few seconds, Stan's smirk faded, and a few seconds after that, he reluctantly released her and she turned and walked back to Godric without looking back. Godric moved over so that she could sit next to him and he immediately placed his hands on her own, stilling them. She looked at them in surprise, not having even noticed that they were shaking with the adrenaline.

"Well done" Godric whispered in her ear.

She felt a shiver go up her back at the smoothness of his voice, and found herself unable to hold back a smile as she continued to watch everyone go about their nightly business. She was home.


	4. Vanishing Acts

_She breathed heavily, in a panic as she ran away from the cause of the pain, her hand clamped on her neck to stop the bleeding. She was terrified; nothing like this had ever happened before to her and she didn't know what to do. All the other vampires were away; the only ones still at the nest being Godric, Isabel, Stan, her mother and three of four other, but where were they all?_

_Flash forward..._

_He tried to hide the view, she knew he did, but it was too late. She could only stand there, transfixed as she saw the stake plunge into her mother's back, straight into her heart._

_She let out a loud scream and began to thrash about to get out of his grip..._

"Lydia!"

Lydia's eyes flew open and she realised immediately that even though she had been dreaming, she actually had been screaming and thrashing, and she really had been trying to get out of someone's grip. In her sleepy haze, she began to panic and thrashed even more, screaming out for Godric.

"It's me. I'm here, child" came his soothing voice.

She began to calm, and as her eyes adjusted to the light and she began to calm herself, she noticed that it was, in fact, Godric sitting there, holding her arms together and pressing her down to still her movements.

"Don't call me a child" she mumbled.

Godric chuckled before releasing her, knowing that she was awake now. Lydia sat up and rubbed her face, noting with a small groan that she had sweat on her face. She dragged herself out of bed and stumbled over to the bathroom adjoining her room, forgetting for a moment that Godric was still in the room, so when she pulled her top off on the way to the bathroom, he had a good view of her chest. Godric's eyes widened in shock and he quickly turned his gaze away. If he was still human, he would've been blushing, but as he wasn't, he settled for taking two large dry swallows. When she came back into the room, fully dressed and looking much more alert, she sent him a smile, and he smiled back.

"So, did I wake you up?" she asked him, noticing out of the corner of her eye that it was only 4pm, meaning the sun hadn't even begun to set yet.

Godric shook his head.

"No. I need little sleep these days. I was already awake when I heard you mumbling. I came to see if you were okay and as I came into your room, you started to scream for your mother."

Lydia looked away, trying to push her tears back. Godric put a hand on her shoulder, but to his surprise, she pushed him off.

"What really happened that day Godric? How did humans get so close to the nest without anyone noticing?"

Godric didn't fail to miss the unspoken question in her mind. _How were they able to kill my mother?_

"To be honest, I'm not sure. It was so strange that not one of us sensed their approach. I just thank God that there was only a handful of us at the nest that night. After I gave you your necklace, I suddenly sensed humans approaching, but it was too late. They managed to get in and killed two vampires, which is when I told you to run. I went outside and we thought we'd killed them all when I told Stan to find you. I was so stupid though, I didn't even realise his intentions until Eric gave you to me and I saw the marks on your neck. And how they got your mother, I think they used silver bullets to weaken her. You know the rest. I was so angry with myself; I should have seen it coming"

"Godric, you couldn't help it." Lydia said softly.

Godric could hear a slight quiver in her voice and when he looked at her, he saw that she was crying freely. He put an arm round her and she leant into him, and once she calmed herself, she took a deep breath before pulling away and moving to the lounge, dropping down onto one of the sofas and switching the television on. A few seconds later, she was joined by Godric and automatically, she leant over so that she was lying down, using his lap as a pillow. She felt Godric gently stroke her hair and closed her eyes, eventually drifting off into a deep sleep. She heard Godric whisper something to her, but she was too tired to comprehend it.

When she woke again, the first thing she noticed was that her head was no longer lying in Godric's lap. The TV was still playing in the background, and the sun had gone down, so she knew that in the main room there would be a number of vampires. She sat up and stretched before making her way to the main room. She was not expecting what she saw.

Stan was pacing the room in such a way that Lydia was sure he was actually trying to burn a hole in the rug, and Isabel was sitting on the chair that Godric usually sat on, a worried expression drawing her eyebrows together to make her look like she was frowning.

"Umm, what's going on? Stan, you keep that up, we'll have a fire soon."

Both vampires stilled, neither noticing her entrance as they were so wrapped up in their thoughts. Stan stopped pacing and sat down on the nearest seat to him. Isabel rose and moved over to Lydia, placing one hand on each of her shoulders before bending down very slightly to look her in the eye.

"Have you seen Godric recently?"

"Yeah, I saw him at about 4pm. Why?"

"He's gone missing. We've looked everywhere, but he's nowhere to be found. I was hoping he may have told you where he was going."

Lydia shook her head to indicate that she had no idea where he was. Inside, her mind was whirring, thinking back to what he had said to her as she fell asleep earlier on. Suddenly, it clicked and she snapped her fingers, startling Isabel slightly. Stan just raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"He did say one thing to me. I'm not sure of his exact words, but it was something about 'Please forgive me. I have to do this'. I was too tired to register what he said at the time, and even though I'm now wide awake, I still don't quite get it...WAIT! What if he decided to go after the fellowship of the sun! After all, they did accuse you of murdering...mfff"

She glared up at the person that had covered her mouth, but the glare soon dropped as she registered who it was.

"That's enough"

The hand was released from her mouth and Lydia turned to punch the man, even though she knew it was no use.

"Eric, you are such a dick. Wait, why are you here? And why did you cover my mouth?"

"Seriously, be quiet."

Lydia frowned and fell silent but still gave him a brief smile, knowing that he wasn't being serious about her being quiet. She knew that when she was worried, scared or angry, she had a tendency to ramble on, and needed someone to point it out to her so that she could stop. She watched as Eric walked over to Isabel and murmured something to her, and a moment later, he waved his hand. Lydia heard footsteps approaching and turned to see two more people come into the room; a tall, dark haired male vampire and a fresh faced, blonde human woman. She raised an eyebrow at them. '_Okay, what's that Viking douchebag up to __**this**__ time?_' she wondered in her head. The woman turned to look at her with a surprised expression, and then gave her a smile, which made Lydia immediately suspicious. After all, the woman just looked at her exactly as she thought that. '_C'mon Eric, we haven't got all night. Oh wait, we have. Just get on with it!'_ The woman looked at her again, and Lydia could see that she was holding back a laugh.

"Are you telepathic?" Lydia asked.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her with various degrees of shock. She just shrugged.

"What? I've heard that there are people with those abilities out there. The things I was thinking just then corresponded exactly with her reactions, so I just put two and two together."

"This is why I never let you around Pam and me when talking about business. You are far too observant." Eric said quietly, but by his tone, she could tell he was actually amused.

She grinned and held her hand out to the woman.

"Hey, I'm Lydia Brown."

The woman reached out and took her hand.

"Sookie Stackhouse"

"Nice to meet you Sookie."

Eric stepped forward and placed a hand on Lydia's shoulder before steering her away.

"Okay, run along you. We adults have some things to discuss"

"You mean Godric? I'm not leaving here until I know what's going on"

Eric moved to stand in front of her. If the situation wasn't so serious, it would have been a very amusing sight, seeing as Lydia barely reached his shoulder.

"Yes you are. Leave. Now" He said, trying to keep calm.

Lydia folded her arms and glared up at the Viking, not moving an inch.

"No" she growled.

Eric glared back at her and she felt a small shiver go up her back. He'd never looked at her like that and it hurt to see it.

"NOW!" he yelled, the calm exterior vanishing.

"FINE!" she screamed back.

She turned and stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door behind her as hard as she could. She mumbled curses to herself the whole way back to her room. As much as she would have loved to stay and eavesdrop, she knew there was absolutely no use in doing so as every one of the vampires, not to mention Sookie with her telepathy, would have known immediately that she was there, and she wouldn't put it past Eric to tie her up in her room so she physically couldn't listen in on them. It didn't take long for her to punch her pillow into oblivion, and it took even shorter still for her to fall back to sleep, too frustrated and upset to do anything else without destroying her room completely.


	5. Captured

Lydia spent the following day and night walking around the house, cleaning and tidying, her ears pricked and waiting for any sound that would tell her that somebody was awake. She knew the vampires were planning something, but when she had woken up again the night before, one of the other vampires, a tall brunette called Catherine told her that they had all gone to the Hotel Carmilla to make plans for finding Godric. That had annoyed her beyond belief, but in the end, she just sucked it up and carried on about her business. By the time she went back to bed just after dawn, none of the others were back.

An hour later, the skyline grew paler, and she knew it wasn't long before dawn. Many of the vampires had already gone to sleep, only the older ones remaining. All of a sudden, the front door opened and closed again, and Lydia turned her head to see who it was, hoping it was Isabel, Stan and Eric. The first person to make an appearance was Eric. He came into the kitchen and quickly turned to leave again at vampire speed in the hopes that Lydia hadn't seen him. Lydia turned to face the kitchen door and leant up against the counter behind her.

"Eric, get back in here." She said, not raising her voice as she knew he would hear her.

Eric came back in reluctantly and was greeted with Lydia's fiery gaze; the gaze that he could never tear his eyes away from. The unfortunate thing for him, though was that it was also the gaze that meant she knew that the vampires had all gone to the hotel last night and she wanted to know what happened.

"You called?" Eric asked, feigning indifference.

"Yep." She responded, making a popping noise at the end of the word to add emphasis to the P.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments, neither of them moving and neither of them speaking until Lydia finally raised an annoyed eyebrow, which made Eric smirk in amusement.

"Seriously Eric. Please tell me what's going on"

For a few seconds, Eric contemplated refusing, but when he looked at her, he saw that she wasn't wanting to know just so that she knew. He could see the love and fear shining in her eyes, telling him that she wanted to know because she was desperate to help. He sighed and turned his icy blue eyes back to her.

"Fine. We went to come up with a plan to see if Godric has been taken by the Fellowship of the Sun. Sookie and Hugo will be going to the church later on today and try and find out. We're staying back until we have confirmation."

"Why didn't you involve me? The fellowship has no idea who I am. I could go in after Sookie and Hugo, make it look less obvious"

Before Eric could answer, another voice cut in.

"No. I will not allow that"

Lydia turned to look at Isabel.

"Why?" she asked.

"Godric would not want you to get hurt. We don't know for certain that the fellowship don't know who you are and we can't risk losing you. Now, I'm going to bed and you are coming with me."

Isabel grasped Lydia's arm and proceeded to drag the teenager down the corridor. Without speaking, the vampire moved into her room and fell on the bed with Lydia wrapped up in her arms. Lydia started to squirm, but Isabel didn't move.

"Isabel, don't do this. Please."

It was no use, the Spanish woman was already in her dead-like state and there was no rousing her for at least the next ten hours. Lydia tried everything she could to break free but after a few minutes she gave up, breathless and red faced with anger.

"Damn it all to hell" she muttered.

She blew her hair out of her face and felt something shift under her. A quick survey told her that the mattress was dipping in such a way that if she did it right, meant that she could slide out from under Isabel. It took a lot of effort, swearing and pushing, but eventually, she landed on the floor with a loud bump. She quickly ran to her room and changed into a pair of smart jeans, then put on a thin vest top on underneath her shirt. Finally, she put a pair of heeled boots on. She looked at herself in the mirror, and after deciding that she looked acceptable, she ran to Eric's room and grabbed his keys out of his jacket pocket that was thrown over the edge of the bed. As she left the house and stepped into the daylight, she gave the house one last look.

"Sorry Isabel, but I have to do this" she whispered before getting into Eric's car and speeding off down the drive.

It didn't take long before she was pulling up in front of the church. She was greeted by none other than Sarah Newlin, who took no time at all in taking the teenager to her husband.

"Honey, this is Elena Brody, who wants to join the church"

"My, we have had some interest in our church today. Did you know you are the third person to come today?"

Lydia's eyes widened and she faked her surprised interest.

"Oh really? Wow, that's just freaky deaky, don't you think?" she said, making her vice sound as sickly sweet as she could.

Steve smiled at her and she felt a chill go up her back. She was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. She stepped back, only to bump into a chest, and before she could turn around, a pair of hands roughly grasped her arms. She tried to cry out, but Steve moved quickly and forcefully tied a piece of material round her head, covering her mouth and preventing any noise from coming out. Though she was now terrified, something caught Lydia's eye on the desk, a letter with her name on it. She started struggling against the man holding her and eventually freed one arm long enough to be able to grasp the letter and thrust it into her pocket before she was grabbed again and dragged down a corridor. Steve talked the whole time.

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't know who you are? We've been studying your nest for a long time now. We know every human and vampire there, and you in particular have been top of our observation list. Godric seems to have something for you, and so who was the perfect person to burn with a vampire? You of course. And now I can doubly rejoice as the vampire we will be tying you to when he meets the sun is actually none other than Godric himself. I love irony, don't you?"

Lydia had been surprised and overjoyed when she found out that Godric was also at the fellowship, but her heart skipped when she realised what Steve was talking about and she glared at him. He just patted her head like he would have done if she were a dog. She growled and fought against the man holding her once more.

"I think in here is good, don't you, Gabe?"

They took a left, and the man holding her, Gabe, shoved her into a storage area. She stepped to stop herself from falling, but forgot that she was wearing heels and twisted heavily on her right foot, which caused her to let out a yell of pain. Gabe laughed and Steve smirked as they turned to leave the room. When the door was slammed behind her, she barely even registered it as her mind was focused on the letter she had slipped into her pocket. As soon as Gabe and Steve's footsteps faded from her hearing, she pulled the letter out, ignoring the pain in her ankle, and began to read.

_My dearest Lydiana,_

_I hope this letter arrives with you safely. I was assured it would be given to you and I can only pray it actually does, or else you could be in serious danger._

_By now you have all probably noticed that I have left, and if I know you as well as I do, I know that you have come up with the idea that I have gone to the Fellowship of the Sun. Well, you are correct, just not for the reason that you are thinking. _

_The Fellowship have been watching the nest for some time now, and I had recently learned that they were planning on kidnapping both you and another vampire to kill you both, as an example of what they will do to all vampires and vampire supporters if they get in their way. You have to understand, I did not want this to happen, so I have offered myself to them. Please don't let anyone come after me, and I especially beg you to not come after me yourself; it is far too dangerous for you._

_I've never once told you how beautiful you are; every time I look at you I am filled with emotions I haven't felt in almost a thousand years. I can't even begin to describe how beautiful you are to me. Even though it hasn't been beating for two thousand years, my heart belongs completely to you; it always has done. I hope you treasure it, and one day, I hope to see you with me in heaven, where I can tell you to your face just how much I have always loved you._

_You will forever be with my memories, and even when I am gone, a part of me will still be with you, and my love for you will always be eternally yours._

_Be safe and live a long, meaningful life my love,_

_Forever yours_

_Godric_

A tear dropped onto the page and as she wiped her hand over it to get rid of it, the pen smudged slightly. In a panic, she folded the letter carefully and put it back into her pocket, not wanting anything to happen to it. More tears fell as she realised that Godric was trying to save her life; he hadn't been kidnapped at all, and when she then thought about the situation she was now in, she began to cry even more, unable to control herself. Godric was going to die, and now, because of her stupidity and carelessness, so was she.


	6. Freeze

_I know the last chapter wasn't very good and I will admit that I rushed it, but I really wanted to get to this chapter, as this one and the next one are the ones that gave me the idea for this story initially. I've decided that this story will have 10 chapters, and I may write a sequel, but that will be up to the readers! Ok, on with the show!_

Hours passed, and Lydia had gone through many emotions during that time. The first had been sadness as she thought about the letter. This gave way to anger at Godric for doing it, which then led to anger at Steve Newlin for putting Godric in that situation in the first place. Following that, she spent half an hour banging at the door to try and get out, but that only caused Gabe to come marching in and slapping her round the face, causing her to fall backwards. She sat on the floor for a while trying t control the pain, and then looked down at her watch to see that it was now 5pm, meaning that in just over an hour, the vampires back at the nest would wake up and realise what she had done. This caused her to feel slightly scared as she knew that if she ever got back, both Isabel and Eric were going to kill her; Isabel for disobeying her and getting herself into danger; Eric because she stole his car and even though he'd try not to show it, he would also have been extremely worried about her safety.

She sighed and stood up, suddenly feeling hungry. She moved to the back of the room and noticed that there was a large silver door there. From her time with Eric and working at Fangtasia regularly, she knew it was most likely either a fridge or freezer and when she opened the door, she saw it was a freezer. She shut the door quickly before she accidentally trapped herself in it and shivered at the coldness before continuing on her quest to finding food. Eventually, she found a shelf that had bags of chips, packets of sweets and drinks filling it. She shrugged and grabbed one of each. Normally she wouldn't have gone near it, but she had to eat something. She sat down and started to eat one of the bags of chips, her mind still thinking constantly about Godric, Sookie and Hugo. She hoped they were okay.

Another hour passed, and Lydia was growing more and more bored, but at the same time, she was growing more anxious as it drew nearer to the time that Isabel and Eric would be waking. Shortly after 6pm, she heard footsteps approaching and so she quickly stood and faced the door. Gabe came in and shut the door behind him. Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want now, dickhead?" she asked.

Gabe glared at her and stepped forwards before raising his fist. Lydia blocked him with relative ease.

"I just want some fun" he said and licked his lips.

Lydia's eyes widened and as he moved forward again, she backed up. Her back eventually hit the wall, and Gabe was quick to pin her there. He moved his head towards hers, but she struggled against him and eventually threw her head forward to head butt him. He let out a yell of pain and stumbled backwards, allowing Lydia to try and run. Unfortunately, he was quicker and he grabbed hold of her, throwing her onto the floor. The second she crashed onto the floor, he was on top of her. She screamed and fought against him.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" she screamed.

Gabe laughed and pulled at her shirt, ripping the buttons off it. Suddenly, Lydia felt her leg free and she kicked up, the heel of her shoe digging into his thigh. He let out a roar of pain and stood up, Lydia quickly doing the same. Again, she found herself unable to move past him and he grabbed hold of her by the back of her neck and squeezed it, making her cry out.

"You fucking fangbanging bitch!"

She spat in his face and he glared. Suddenly, his eyes looked towards the back of the room and his glare dropped to a sadistic smile as he looked back at Lydia.

"You need to cool off" he said.

Lydia's eyes widened in fear, knowing exactly what he meant by that. She did everything she could to break free from his grip, but he was too strong, and the next thing she knew, she was being dragged towards the freezer. She screamed out for Godric, but there was no response and she could only continue to struggle as Gabe threw her into the freezer and slammed the door behind him, locking her in.

"Let's see, I've got to go and see your friends in the basement, so I'll be gone about half an hour. I think you'll cool down enough by then, but then again, with how cold it is in there, you may not survive that length of time. Oh well, have fun!"

Lydia slammed on the door, but the only response she received was Gabe's laughter as he walked out of the room, leaving her completely trapped. A few tears slid down her face but she quickly brushed them away. As she breathed, smoke came out of her mouth and she shivered due to the cold, wishing that she had worn a jacket too. Even though she knew it would leave her more exposed to the cold, she removed her shirt and wrapped her hands up in it to keep them warm. She also started to walk around to keep her blood moving.

Ten minutes later, she was unable to keep walking as she was shivering so badly, and her breathing was slowing as she felt the cold pressing down on her lungs preventing her from taking deep breaths. She slid onto the floor, trembling with fear at the thought that she was slowly dying, and though she tried to hold them back, she couldn't stop all of her tears. She started to bang on the door again, but gave up after just a few seconds as she knew it was no use. She had even sent a message to Sookie, hoping that the telepath would hear her before slumping down, unable to keep herself sitting up anymore. She could only lie there and cry as she felt her breathing slow and black dots began to appear in her vision.

Down in the basement, Sookie was still trying to wrap her head round Hugo's betrayal. How could he do it? He claimed that he loved Isabel, only to betray her in an instant. It sickened her. She tried to call out to Godric again as she knew he had to be down there with them somewhere, but again, there was no response so she sat down on the floor heavily. Not a minute later, Gabe came into the area, knocked Hugo out and attempted to rape her, but thankfully, Godric stepped in just in time.

"You should not have come" he told her in his soft whispering like voice.

Before she was able to respond, Eric arrived and as she and Eric left the basement, Sookie suddenly felt something stir in her mind and as she let it in, she let out a gasp. Eric asked her what was wrong, but she told him to wait one minute, running back down to where Godric was still standing.

"Godric, Lydia is here. Gabe locked her in a freezer somewhere and she's not going to be alive much longer. You have to find her!"

Godric barley had time to look shocked before he took off in an almost invisible blur. Sookie returned to Eric and even though he was acting like his normal self, the way he looked slightly whiter than normal and gripped the doorframe so hard he was denting t, told Sookie that he had heard her and was almost murderous with the anger he had towards the fellowship at that moment in time. However, he knew that Godric had given him a job and he was determined to do it properly.

Lydia managed to pull herself up of the floor, but doing so made her take in a sharp breath, which in turn caused her to let out a scream of pain as her lungs felt like they were about to burst. She kicked the door as hard as she could and desperately began to hit the door, trying to get out somehow, the whole time screaming for help. Her voice had grown hoarse, and she shook so violently, she was hardly able to do anything, but the desperation to live had kicked in and she forced herself to keep trying. Suddenly, she heard a noise from the other side of the door.

"Lydiana!"

"Godric!" she called out, tears of relief falling down her face.

Less than five seconds later, the door was ripped open and Lydia felt herself fall forwards, unable to remain standing. However, she didn't hit the floor as she had been expecting; a pair of arms circled round her waist and pulled her back up. She pulled herself into Godric and buried her head into his chest, unable to stop her sobs. Godric kept his arm round her as he shut the freezer door behind him, and he wasted no time in sweeping her into his arms, carrying her bridal style as he ran into the main corridor. There, he spotted an open door and when he moved into the room, he noticed that one of the heaters was on, so he placed her down next to it before finding a jacket on a chair behind a desk, which he also handed to her. She took it with a small smile and pulled it on, grateful for the warmth. She was still shivering slightly, but found them easing off very quickly as she warmed up.

"What happened?" Godric asked her.

She told him everything, including the fact that she disobeyed Isabel and stole Eric's car which made him frown disapprovingly at her. When she finished, she found herself strong enough to stand again. Her ankle protested at the movement and she hissed in pain, remembering that she had badly sprained it. Godric's eyes flicked to her ankle and surveyed the rest of her and he nodded to himself, satisfied that on the whole, she was okay, just a bit shaken. Lydia smiled at his concern for her and put her hands in her pocket, suddenly remembering her note. She pulled it out and Godric looked surprised.

"It never got to me. I stole it off Steve's desk when he wasn't looking."

Godric nodded, and for a second, looked embarrassed. Lydia said nothing, just stepped in front of him and reached out with one of her hands, placing it on his cheek and turning his head so that he was facing her. As soon as he was, she summoned all her courage and gently placed her lips on his. She fully expected him to push her away, and when his hands gently grasped her arms, she moved to pull away, only to yelp in surprise as he turned her back to him and returned her kiss. Her eyes slid shut as she responded to him, and when they pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes, she smiled warmly at him before punching him as hard as she could in the face, wincing as she felt something pop in her hand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" she said as she hopped with the pain.

"What was that for? And are you okay?" Godric asked.

"That, you jackass, was for telling me you love me in a letter of all things and then running off to let yourself be killed by these psychos. And yes, I'm fine. Let's just get out of here please."

Godric smiled at her.

"We will. There's just one thing I need to do first."

They turned to walk back towards the exit when Godric suddenly stopped and turned his head towards the sanctuary. Lydia also turned to look, and through a gap in the door, she saw Eric being dragged to a table and had silver chains placed on him to hold him.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

She looked up at Godric, who was frowning. She thought quickly before coming up with an idea.

"Godric, you go, get out of here. I have an idea."

"No. I won't allow you to put yourself in danger."

"Too late. Fine you stay here then. I'll be back in a bit. Please just trust me."

She quickly explained her plan to him. After a few moments, Godric decided that it was a good idea and nodded his consent.

"Promise me you will be careful" he said.

"Always am Chief" she winked.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before moving over to the sanctuary, a slight limp to her stride. Godric watched her go with pride, and as she slipped in through the doors, he moved to the other end of the church to wait for her.


	7. Escaping isn't always that easy

_OKay, after killing my laptop and suffering writer's block, I'm back and ready to get this story finished! Hope you enjoy and please leave a review!_

Lydia slowly made her way into the sanctuary and almost froze for a brief second when she saw just how much pain Eric was clearly in, however, she just sent a glare that went unnoticed at Steve Newlin's back before slowly moving over to the number of people scattered around the room, hoping to blend in with them long enough to get to Eric. She steadily began weaving through the people, relieved that none of them asked who she was; just assuming she was one of them and wanted a better view. Eventually, she drew close enough to the altar that she could reach Eric if she was fast enough. Gritting her teeth against the pain she knew was coming as she pushed down on her ankle and launched herself towards Eric.

One man in the group noticed her movements out of the corner of his eye and immediately sprung into action, chasing after her. When he grew close enough to her, he jumped at her in an attempt to tackle her, but Lydia just managed to dodge him, causing her to put too much weight on her bad ankle and sent her crashing onto the floor, almost biting through her tongue in her attempt to stop herself from crying out. Unfortunately, her movements caught Steve's attention. As he turned to see what the commotion was, Eric's eyes darted into the same direction and widened when he saw Lydia sitting on the floor, staring at him.

"L...Lydi, get out of here" he managed to croak out.

Before Lydia had a chance to respond, she felt herself being pulled up off the floor and held firmly in place by a strong grip on her arms that were now pinned behind her back. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed that she was being held by the guy that had attempted to tackle her and she fought to stop herself rolling her eyes.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in" Steve mocked.

Lydia simply glared at him.

"Go to hell, you egotistical piece of shit"

Steve sent her a smirk that just oozed arrogance.

"I'm not afraid to say that it will be you going to Hell my dear when you are burned alongside this filthy bloodsucker at dawn"

He then turned his attention to Sookie, only to have it turned back towards the doors of the sanctuary as the doors opened and Bill came rushing in. Steve pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Sookie's forehead while instructing for Bill to be tied to some silver. Lydia struggled against the man holding her to try and help Sookie in some way, but he was just a tad too strong and had a very good grip on her arms, so she gave up quickly. There was a sudden yell from above and Lydia looked just in time to see a blonde man fire what looked like a paintball gun at Steve. She looked at Steve just as the paintball hit his forehead, and couldn't control her next actions; bursting into loud laughter. Eric looked at her and let out a pained smirk, and even Bill looked at her with slight amusement. The man holding her didn't find it as amusing and gave her a shake, making her hiss in pain as her ankle jarred and her head began to pound.

A sudden noise from the doors of the sanctuary had everyone once again averting their gazes and when Stan along with the majority of the nest arrived, Lydia felt a mixture of relief and dread fill her stomach.

"Steve Newlin, you have pushed us too far" Stan said.

To the average Joe, Stan sounded quite calm, but Lydia knew better and could almost _feel_ the rage being emitted from him, rage that would have the humans in the room squirming if they could feel it. She broke out of her thoughts when she heard his next comment.

"Kill you...the way we did your father"

Lydia just about heard Sookie's response of 'oh no' but was too busy blinking in shock herself to respond immediately.

"Please don't tell me he actually went there" she muttered to herself.

Stan heard her as his head snapped in her direction in surprise. He then smirked and she knew that it was because he knew how pissed Isobel was with her. He then glared as he saw the man holding on to her and she felt the guy tense.

"Kill them all" Stan instructed.

The next thing she knew, the room was a mass of blurs as the vampires descended. She felt the man holding her being ripped away from her, which caused her to stumble in surprise. Unfortunately, she hadn't braced herself for the pain on her ankle and she found herself falling and hitting her head off the corner of one of the seats. She immediately gave a tiny yelp of pain and lifted her hand up to her head, wincing when she felt something wet and sticky there. She pulled her hand away, knowing full well that when she looked at it, it would be crimson red blood, which it was. She looked back up at the guy that had been holding her to see that Stan was now holding him, his fangs out brushing against the bloke's neck. Before he was able to bite down, Godric's voice echoed across the sanctuary.

"Enough"

Lydia breathed a sigh of relief as she looked up and saw him looking down at everyone. He did a quick sweep of the room and when his eyes met Lydia's and saw the blood on her face that hadn't been there the last time he saw her, his eyes darkened for a brief second, but he forced himself to turn back to the rest of the people. As he addressed them, Lydia found herself losing attention, more worried about the fact that the blood wasn't stopping and that she was beginning to feel very light headed. She did look up when Godric told Steve that he was older than Jesus and couldn't resist the small chuckle when she saw the look of surprise on Steve's face along with the sarcasm in Godric's voice, but she was quickly pulled back to the worry of the blood that was no longer just on her head but was slowly slipping down her arm as she applied pressure to the wound.

She looked up as Godric flew down and grasped hold of Steve's jacket suit, wanting to smile at the fear on Steve's face, but finding herself unable to summon the energy to do so. As Godric claimed it was over and let the humans leave, Lydia closed her eyes and gave a small sigh in relief before gingerly pulling herself up off the floor, swaying slightly as she felt the blood rush. She did however, pause when she heard the venom in Godric's voice as he dropped Steve to the floor.

"I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours"

Godric looked at Lydia as he said this and she felt herself almost blushing at the look of protectiveness he was giving her. She felt herself sway on her feet again and grasped one of the seats, stopping herself from falling. As Godric ordered Stan to come, he walked straight up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently.

"I think so" she said weakly.

As Eric caught up with them, Lydia let go of the seat and started limping alongside the others, but just as they exited the sanctuary, her head began to swim again and she found herself grasping the back of Godric's shirt to steady herself. Godric turned to face her with a worried expression, but before she could assure him things were okay, the room began to spin and she found herself leaning over the nearest plant pot and emptying the contents of her stomach into it. She felt someone hold her hair back and smiled up at them, noticing with surprise that it was Eric. He helped her back to her feet and Godric moved behind her, gently lifting her up into his arms bridal style.

"I can walk" she mumbled in protest.

Godric chuckled but did not let her go.

"No you can't. Don't fight me; I will win"

Lydia gave him a very weak punch on his arm before allowing herself to relax and allow herself to finally pass out.


	8. Bomb

_Okay, so I know it's been a while since my last update and I apologize so much for that. Anyway, here is the next installment and just to let you know, there are only two more to go after this! Don't forget to review!_

When her eyes opened, the first thing Lydia noticed was the lack of light in the room. Secondly, was that she was tucked up in bed. Thirdly was that she was in Godric's room, and finally, her ankle _hurt_. She bit back a gasp of pain as she stepped onto the floor after pulling herself out of bed and couldn't help but wonder why Godric hadn't healed her. Instead of pondering over her thoughts any longer, she moved to her room as quickly as she could and changed out of the clothes she had been wearing, opting instead for a pair of loose fitting jeans and a plain green vest top. She slid her trainers on, wincing as she had to push her bandaged ankle into the shoe then looked in the mirror. She let out a soft groan as she took in her appearance from the scabbing cuts and the deep purple bruising that was starting to show on her face from Gabe hitting her, to the messy state her hair was in. after giving her hair a quick once over with the brush, she deemed herself acceptable and headed down to the main communal area of the nest.

Immediately, many pairs of eyes and familiar faces turned to face her, all of them showing different reactions at the sight of her injuries. Some looked shocked, some angry, some amused, some outright hell bent on seeking revenge, and a few with a look of control on their faces. She decided to avoid the controlled vampires, as she knew they could sense her blood and probably wished they could bleed her dry right there and then. She slowly made her way over to Godric, who was sitting in his favourite chair, looking almost bored as those in the nest, both human and vampire alike, stood waiting to welcome him back. She knew he appreciated their sentiments, but she also knew him well enough to know that at that moment he probably just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. She watched as Stan stepped forward to welcome Godric back and found herself fighting the laugh that she felt bubbling inside of her at the look he gave Stan. Her mind won the fight and she managed to compose herself just in time to notice that Godric was now talking to the guy that shot Steve Newlin with the paintball gun earlier that evening.

"You helped save many lives today, Mr Stackhouse. Please know you have friends here whenever you visit"

Stackhouse? Lydia looked towards Sookie in surprise, suddenly noticing the resemblance between the young woman and the man. Maybe he was her brother or something? She shrugged inwardly before turning her attention back to them to hear the man's response.

"Thanks, but, uh, I don't think I'll be coming back anytime soon."

Godric just kept his face neutral, looking at the man, who then walked off. As the next vampire stepped forwards to speak to him, Lydia noticed that Eric had cornered the man and was speaking to him. She edged closer so that she could hear what was being said, and as the man scurried off, Eric turned towards her with a grin and Lydia chuckled.

"You are so mean, Eric"

Eric said nothing and just walked off, so Lydia moved closer to Godric until she was standing to one side, out of the way of the conversations going on, but close enough so that Godric could keep an eye on her. He heard her approach and his ice blue eyes flickered to meet her eyes for a brief moment before turning back to the next person. He inclined his head very slightly, and Lydia stepped close enough to him that she could stand behind him, next to Cassandra, who gave her a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" the vampire asked.

Lydia noticed Godric's head tilt slightly, as if he was trying to listen closer to what her response was. It slightly confused her as she knew full well that even if there was a full rock concert taking place in the room, he would still hear her as well as if she was standing right next to him.

"I'm very sore and my ankle is so painful I barely know what to do with myself, but apart from that I'm okay. I'm just so happy to be back here."

Cassandra gave her another smile. She'd always been fond of Lydia and saw her as a daughter figure, or a sister at the least. Lydia felt the same way, always knowing that if there was no one else around to talk to, Cassandra's door was always open to her. They continued talking until they were cut short by Isabel's entrance as she dragged a beaten Hugo behind her. Lydia fought the urge to add to his injuries, but refrained knowing that Godric would be extremely upset with her if she did such a thing. Instead, she settled for glaring at the man who had been dropped unceremoniously to the ground in front of Godric.

"Hugo" Godric said, his face masking the anger Lydia knew he was feeling.

Lydia turned her attention to Isabel, a worried frown on her face. She had never seen Isabel so upset before, and it deeply disturbed her, more than she wanted to admit. All she wanted to do at that moment was step forward and give the other woman a hug, but she knew that when Godric was having to be sheriff and attend his duties it was best that she step back. She turned her gaze back to Godric, hearing the compassion in his voice as he spared Hugo's life for Isabel. Her eyes snapped up to Stan as he cried out in rage over Godric's judgment and she tensed, ready to leave the room should a fight break out. The last time she saw Godric fight it had terrified her and it was an experience she never wanted to ever repeat or see again. Fortunately, when Godric asserted his authority, Stan actually backed down, and Lydia felt herself breathe a huge sigh of relief, turning many vampires attention to her for a moment, including Stan, who glared at her and Eric, who was smiling in amusement. She blushed slightly and looked away from them all, embarrassed at letting herself slip like that.

Eric stepped forward to grab hold of Hugo and he and Isabel left quickly to remove him from the nest. Lydia had moved more to the front of the chair by this point, and she didn't miss the look of sadness that flashed for a second in Godric's eyes as he smiled at Isabel who had just thanked him for saving her love's life. As the room began to return to its previous state of chatter, Lydia noticed that Godric no longer had a queue of people waiting to talk to him and that his gaze was directed intently at her. As their eyes met, she felt a small blush creep onto her face, but she forced it down again and hobbled over to him. Her ankle became more painful with each step she took and she was unable to keep the look of pain off her face, even though she desperately wanted Godric to think she was okay. Godric knew better though, and the second she was close enough to him, he stood and gently placed her in his vacated seat, giving her a soft smile. Before he could speak, she jumped in.

"Why did you look so unhappy earlier?" she asked.

Godric blinked in surprise, completely caught off guard by her bluntness.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw when you smiled at Isabel; you're unhappy about something."

Godric sighed and dropped his head for a moment before raising it again and gazing into her eyes with such an intensity it made her forget the others around her and wish to wrap her arms round him.

"Later" was his simple answer and Lydia found herself nodding, albeit reluctantly.

A while later, Lydia felt the pain lessen and she closed her eyes, leaning back on the chair and inhaling Godric's scent that lingered there. She felt her eyes slide shut, but before they closed completely, she saw Eric and Isabel return. She quickly stood and moved so that Godric could sit down again to speak with Eric. To give them privacy, she moved away and found herself moving over to Sookie, who was standing by herself in the middle of the room.

"Hey"

Sookie turned to face her and gave her a wide smile, some of her nervousness vanishing.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked the redhead.

Lydia returned her smile, finding herself relaxing a lot more being in the presence of someone with such a warm and friendly personality. Sookie, of course, heard this in her thoughts and her smile widened in happiness. Lydia playfully rolled her eyes before winking to let the blonde know that she was only joking.

"I'm feeling better now. My ankle's even feeling better"

Sookie could tell the young woman was lying but decided to not push it, respecting Lydia's personal space.

"So, who's the paintball yielding stud?" Lydia asked casually.

Sookie was so surprised by the question, she burst into laughter, startling many around the pair of them.

"Jason? That's my older brother."

Lydia wanted to ask why he was at the church in the first place, but a cold hand grasped the back of her top and she found herself being dragged away. Sookie looked very alarmed, but Lydia knew who it was and called that she'd be fine. As she was pulled past Godric and Eric, they both looked up in shock and Eric sniggered. Lydia sent them a pleading look, but when neither of them moved she sighed and resigned herself to her fate. She was pushed into the vacant kitchen and had barely regained her balance before the yelling began.

"How DARE you! I gave you strict orders to stay where you were, but not only did you DIRECTLY disobey me, you almost got yourself KILLED in the process! Explain yourself young lady, THIS INSTANT!"

This was followed by a rant in Spanish, and Lydia began to wish she didn't understand every word the woman was saying.

"I'm sorry Isabel. I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. I just…I don't know what I was thinking, okay? I just felt so helpless standing back, wishing I could do something and I just seized the opportunity when I got it. Okay, so I stole Eric's car, but he got it back didn't he? And I didn't die in the end, so everything's fine isn't it?"

Isabel turned sharply to face Lydia, a dark glare on her face that was so intense, Lydia stepped back nervously. Isabel opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't stay angry at the teenager.

"Look, I'm sorry too. When I woke and saw you gone, I panicked. If anything terrible had've happened to you, Godric would have killed me and I would have felt so responsible for it. I worry about you; you're far too headstrong for your own good at times."

Lydia smiled before stepping forward and wrapping her arms round the vampire. Isabel returned the embrace before moving back into the room they had vacated. Isabel went over to speak with Godric and Lydia returned to speak with Sookie, only to find herself standing next to Sookie's brother, watching as Sookie grasped hold of a strange female vampire's hand and warn her not to touch Bill. Lydia raised an eyebrow in shock and amusement, and quickly noticed that Stan had done the same, except he was just purely intrigued and amused.

As Sookie began to shout at the strange vampire, Lydia noticed that Godric and Isabel were also watching the exchange, both of them tense as if they were waiting for something to happen, which of course it did. Within mere seconds of the woman pinning Sookie down to the table, Godric was there with his hand round her throat, in what Lydia called his 'sheriff mode'. She listened to him talk, her mind completely relaxing as she listened to the softness in his voice, yet the words he spoke seemed to stir something within her. She'd never seen him like this and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Sookie glanced over at her with a brief knowing look, but before Lydia could question it, the blonde's attention was back to Godric. As he ordered Bill to remove the female vampire from the nest, Lydia caught his gaze and sent him a small smile, which he returned after a couple of seconds before returning back to his seat.

Lydia noticed Cassandra standing near the back of the room on her own and made her way over to her. Stan gave her a quick smirk as she passed him and her response was to playfully hit the back of his head as she walked past the sofa he was sitting on. Cassandra let out a small laugh at the action and it wasn't long before she and Lydia were engaged in a conversation again.

A while later, a loud voice called over the noise of the nest, instantly silencing everyone.

"Excuse me everyone may I have your attention."

Lydia and Cassandra turned to face the man, who was standing just behind them, and Lydia froze in horror, instantly recognizing him as the man who had restrained her back at the fellowship. Stan too seemed to recognize him as he stood with a growl rumbling in his throat, and Jason looked shocked to see him there. Lydia noticed Godric and Isobel moving closer to find out what was happening, but she turned her face back to the man.

"I have a message from you all, from reverend Steve Newlin"

The next few seconds were a blur. Lydia turned to look at Godric, but found a heavy force slamming into her. The next thing she knew, there was a loud explosion, and she, along with the weight, flew backwards. She let out a pained scream as she landed on a pile of broken glass and hit her head off something hard that sent a flash of colours through her skull. As her vision turned blurry and her head began to spin, the only thought going through her mind was that Godric was okay, and as she slipped into the blackness that was calling her, only one thing came out of her mouth, in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Godric"


	9. The First Lover

The next thing Lydia was aware of was the pounding in her skull. She groaned and opened her eyes to a blurry vision of the room in total despair. All around her, vampires and humans moaned and cried out in pain and she couldn't help but let out a few tears as she thought about the losses. For a moment, her memories of the night her mother died came into her mind and threatened to throw her emotions into meltdown, but she firmly pushed them back and focused more on trying to sit up. As she pushed on her hands, she let out a loud cry of pain and fell back to the floor, cradling her wrist that was clearly broken. From what she could feel, her legs were okay except for the ankle she had damaged earlier, but her top half was in more pain than she had ever been in before. Her lungs felt as though they were on fire and she was sure that she had broken a couple of ribs. Her back was screaming in pain and her head felt as though somebody had attacked her with a sledgehammer. She felt something trickling down her neck and lifted her uninjured hand to feel the area. She immediately pulled her hand away with a loud hiss of pain as she felt the large cut there and fell back as softly as she could, having no energy to move.

A few seconds later, a cool pair of hands touched her face and her eyes sprang open to come into contact with Isabel's soft brown eyes. She saw Isabel let out a soft sigh of relief and gave the vampire a pained smile.

"Hey Isabel" she whispered.

"Hey. Can you move?"

Lydia shook her head and tears came to her eyes as the movement jostled her tender head. Isabel noticed and slowly helped Lydia to stand, trying to comfort the teenager who began whimpering in pain. Lydia tried not to scream as she was lifted, but was unable to contain all of the noise. She didn't want everyone to see how weak and injured she was so as soon as her feet touched the floor, she steadied herself and used as little of Isabel as she could. T was then that she looked around the room and the sight made her feel sick. Blood, body parts and dust scattered around the room along with those still alive having had limbs ripped off and burns all over them were all what she was greeted with. She saw Eric standing, looking at Bill and Sookie with a smug look but chose to ignore it for now. When she saw Godric walking towards Isabel and herself, she could've cried with the happiness she felt, knowing he was safe. Godric didn't speak to her at first; he had more important things to say to Isabel. Lydia understood, after all, he was sheriff and his people had to come first, it was law in the vampire world.

"Who's dead?" Godric asked

"Stan, Paolo, Catherine."

Lydia gasped. Stan was dead? Sure she may have said that she hated the guy, but deep down she had a deep respect for him and saw him almost as an older brother. She fought to hold back her tears and took a few dry swallows to bring her feelings into check. It was then that she realized that Stan had been the one to slam into her and protect her from the blast. Just like her mother and Godric had done, he put himself in the firing line to save her life. She found herself unable to hold her tears back and let a couple slip down her cheeks. Isabel's grip tightened on her in a comforting way but she barely noticed. Isabel called everyone's attention and Godric began to speak.

"They may come back. Go to the hotel Carmilla, they have been alerted. Security is in place."

Everyone began to steadily move out of the room. Lydia felt someone taking her out of Isabel's arms and she was quick to notice that it was Cassandra that was now holding her. As she was moved out of the room, Lydia looked back at Godric and when she saw the look of hopelessness on his face, she felt her heart wrench. As she was helped outside, she saw that most of the vampires had already gone. She was helped over to a car and she saw that Eric was driving, with Isabel in the passenger seat. Cassandra helped her into the backseat and a few seconds later, Godric was sitting in the other backseat. Cassandra told her she was taking her car there and disappeared. Lydia sat back in her seat, trying to make herself comfortable and eventually settled on a half lying, half sitting position, but the first time they went over a small bump, she was jostled, causing her to hit her arm off the side and bump her head. She let out a scream of pain, unable to contain it and immediately, three worried pairs of eyes snapped to her.

"Eric, focus on the road" she muttered.

Normally, Eric would've just laughed and shrugged her off, but this time he reluctantly did as she said and looked back at the road. Isabel also turned her gaze back to the road, but Godric continued to watch her as she struggled to sit up again. He helped her up and moved her so that he was cradling her in his arms, preventing her from bumping herself again. Lydia tried not to put her head on his clothes as she knew she still had wet blood on her, but when Godric gently but firmly pushed her head onto his chest, she gave in and let herself relax.

When they arrived at the hotel, nobody said anything; they all just spilt up and went to their rooms. Lydia was surprised when she found out that she was sharing a room with Godric, but decided against questioning it as she knew she wouldn't receive a straight answer from him. Godric gently lay her down on the bed and sat down next to her, taking her uninjured hand in his cool one.

"I am so sorry for letting you get hurt" he said.

"Godric, there was nothing you could have done. It's a miracle so many survived. It isn't your fault"

Godric kept her gaze for a while but eventually looked away from her. They stayed in silence for what felt like hours to Lydia, but she was eventually the one to break the silence.

"Godric?"

Godric turned his head and gave her a soft look.

"I know you may not feel comfortable, but could you possibly help me get to a shower? I really need to get this blood off me"

At the word blood, Godric's head snapped up and his face took on an expression as if he had just suddenly had an amazing idea. He moved over to Lydia and sat next to her to help her up. Once she was sitting again, he bit into his wrist and blood began to seep from the wound.

"What are you doing?"

"I cannot get you to a hospital in this state and you have lost too much blood for me to be happy about. You need to heal, so drink."

"But you never let anybody feed from you" Lydia stated in surprise.

Godric didn't answer, just brought his wrist up to her mouth. At first she only licked the blood, but at the first taste she was quick to take larger gulps of the thick red liquid. At that moment, her mind didn't register that she was drinking blood; all she thought about was that it tasted amazing and that she could already feel its power rushing through her body. Godric's voice snapped her out of her daze.

"Lydiana, enough" he said softly.

Lydia pulled her head away from his wrist and wiped the back of her mouth. She then scowled at Godric and weakly pushed him.

"My name's Lydia" she grumbled.

Godric just gave her his usual smile before instructing her to lie down and rest for a while. She did as he said, noticing that he moved into the bathroom as her eyes closed.

"You only want me to sleep so you get the shower first" she said.

Her only response was a single laugh that came from said bathroom.

Lydia didn't sleep for very long. Almost as soon as her eyes closed, images from the last twenty four hours attacked her mind and she flew up into a sitting position with a strangled sob. Godric rushed into the room at his vampire speed and quickly engulfed her into his arms as she sobbed against his bare chest. When she calmed down, she noticed Godric sniffing her.

"Godric, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't eaten and you've been bleeding."

"And I'm AB negative, which makes you even more hungry" she said in understanding.

She quickly stood and made her way over to the bathroom and it wasn't long before she came into the room clad only in a bathrobe. Godric too was still only in his towel and as Lydia sat on the bed, she leaned against him so that her head was resting on his shoulder. All of her injuries had healed and she felt more alive than she had done for years, but she still couldn't contain the sadness she felt inside.

Godric suddenly felt something wet drop onto his shoulder and when he looked down, he noticed that Lydia was crying. He put an arm round her and inhaled her scent, his senses driving him wild. He could now feel her sadness but at the same time, he could tell that the closer he held her, the happier and more loved she felt. It was then that it suddenly hit him that she was in love with him.

"Lydia."

Lydia looked up at him expecting him to ask her why she was crying. Instead, he just kissed her cheek and hugged her even tighter. When they pulled away, they gazed deeply into each other's eyes and unconsciously moved closer together until their noses touched. Godric could feel Lydia's breathe on his lips and before he fully registered what he was doing, he closed the gap and laid his lips on top of hers. Lydia was shocked at first but quickly melted into the kiss and when they pulled away, Godric gave her a silent look, asking if she was ok with what he had just done. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Make me forget it all Godric. Give me a good memory to go with these bad ones."

Godric nodded and quickly captured her lips again, this time more forcefully than the last. He lowered her onto the bed and hovered over her, not wanting to put too much weight on her body. Lydia moaned as the kiss intensified and when she felt Godric untying her robe, her heart fluttered in joy. It wasn't long before Godric's hands were caressing her skin and she didn't even attempt to control her hands as they did the same to him. As he kissed down her body and came back up to meet her lips once again, he gave her a loving smile. Lydia smiled back and moved herself so that she was directly beneath him.

"Are you absolutely positive about this?" Godric asked.

Lydia nodded and as he entered her, she arched her back in pain. It didn't take long for the pain to subside and she soon found herself lost in the new feelings of passion that were spiraling out of control inside of her. She screamed out his name, digging her nails in Godric's back as she experienced her first ever mind blowing orgasm that sent waves of bliss through her entire body and it wasn't long before Godric shuddered and relaxed, softly moaning her name in her ear as her too reached his orgasm. Though she was the only one panting, Godric looked fairly tired too and as he moved himself off her and lay on his side next to her, he pulled her to him in a loving embrace. Lydia rested her head on his chest and as the blinds on the window began to shut signaling the sun rising, Godric's eyes began to droop and she gave him one last soft kiss before his eyes slid shut and he fell asleep.


	10. Self Sacrifice

_I know, I know, I haven't updated for a LONG time. Truth is, I've just been extremely ill and way too busy to write for months now. Anyway, here's the 10__th__ and final installment of Destined to love or lose. I do have plans for a sequel, but it completely depends on the reaction I get from the ending. I am quite happy to leave it where it is as I am really pleased with how my writing is going at the minute, but I will be just as happy to start writing the sequel as early as tomorrow!_

_Thank you all so much for your love and support through this story, I really appreciate it; it means the world to me to know that there are people out there who appreciate my work. I love y'all!_

…_..._

A few hours later, Lydia woke and decided to get up and start her day. She took the remote off the bedside cabinet and switched the TV on, flicking through the channels to see what was worth watching. A newscast involving the Newlin's caught her attention and as it singled out on Steve, she couldn't help but burst out laughing at the bruise on his forehead.

"Dickhead" she mumbled.

Quickly growing bored of the TV, she switched it off again and decided to have a shower. She then remembered that she didn't have any clothes to wear, so she tried to contact Sookie through her mind.

"Umm, Sookie? Sorry if you're asleep, I was just wandering if you have any spare clothes? I'm in room 698"

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Lydia answered it to a smiling Sookie.

"Hey you, I'm sorry I didn't come earlier but you seemed kinda busy. Eric actually purchased some clothes for both you and Godric and left them with me as Godric ordered him not to come up to your room last night."

Lydia found herself blushing and Sookie gave her an understanding smile.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Here, Eric said he thinks you'll like them."

Lydia thanked the bubbly blonde before saying goodbye and closing the door behind her. As soon as she was back in the room, Lydia looked at the clothes that had been given to her and immediately gave them her seal of approval. Eric really did know her well. A pair of baggy, artificially torn jeans with a well fitted black top and a pair of plain black sneakers. Simple yet flattering; exactly the kind of thing Lydia herself would choose. He'd even got her size right, which was a little bit worrying as included in the bundle was underwear, so how he knew her bra size was beyond her.

She shrugged off the thought and decided to head down to the lobby to grab some food from the continental breakfast. Unfortunately, she found herself to be severely disappointed, so dragged herself back up to her room and waited a few hours to order room service, where she noticed there was a much better selection of food. Once she'd eaten and watched more TV, she found herself feeling a bit drowsy, so she settled back down on the bed and it wasn't long before she felt herself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Godric felt the pulls of night waking him from his deathlike slumber and his eyes flicked open. Immediately, he felt Lydia's warm body pressed against his and upon further inspection, he realized she was sleeping, her chest gently rising and falling with each soft breath she took. One arm was over the cover, gently resting on her side. Godric moved his hand and gently stroked her arm from the hand all the way up passed her shoulder until it rested against the auburn hair covering her neck. He swept her hair to one side and quickly covered the area with his lips, softly teasing the skin, smiling when he heard a small moan escape her lips as she was roused from her slumber.

Lydia's eyes fluttered open and as she felt Godric's mouth moving against her neck, she felt a small shiver run through her back. Godric ceased his movements and tilted his head slightly so that his mouth covered hers in a quick yet passionate kiss. Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck and as he pulled back, she gave him a warm smile. Godric felt himself take in an unnecessary gulp of air as he gazed into her eyes, darkened by the lust and tiredness that combined to make them look as though they were smoldering, so different to their usual brightness and shine. Lydia opened her mouth but before she could utter a syllable, Godric gave into his feelings and the next thing she knew, Lydia was flipped onto him and he was buried deep inside of her. She let out a squeak of surprise that very quickly became a moan as she let the new feelings bought on by the position overtake her. As Godric thrust into her, she found herself meeting him, until he shifted his position slightly and a wave of ecstasy she had never before felt washed over her. She stilled her movements and threw her head back, her mouth open with a silent scream as he continued to pound into her, making sure to hit the spot every time. Godric never once took his eyes off her, watching her reactions with each thrust, spurring his movements even further. It wasn't long before Lydia reached forward and pulled him towards her until they were both sitting up. Godric's movements didn't slow and he could feel her tightening around him as her climax began to build. Lydia moved her neck to one side and as Godric's fangs sank into the skin, her orgasm burst through her, the force of it causing her to bite down as hard as she could on Godric's shoulder to prevent herself from screaming her pleasure.

Afterwards, the pair lay entwined with each other, neither speaking, just enjoying the feeling of the other being in their arms. Lydia sighed contentedly and felt herself drifting to sleep once again as Godric ran his fingers lightly through her hair. Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter" Godric said.

The door creaked open and Eric came in, his eyes lighting slightly and a small grin appearing on his face at the sight of the naked lovers in the bed before him. Lydia glared at him and his smirk widened, causing Lydia to huff and turn her back on him. Godric gave a small laugh at the interactions between his childe and lover, but the happiness faded as he realized Eric's reasoning for being there.

"Is it time?" he asked.

Eric said nothing, just nodded his head solemnly. Lydia turned back to face the two vampires, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Time for what?" she asked.

Eric was quick to leave the room, knowing that this was probably something Godric would want privacy for. As soon as the door closed, Godric's gaze met Lydia's and in with the worry and slight fear, he also saw the love she had for him.

"Nan Flannigan is here to discuss the course of events of the last few days." He informed the teenager.

"I want to come to" she spoke.

Godric cupped her cheek with his hand and stroked her soft skin. Lydia closed her eyes and leant into his touch, relishing the feeling of his skin pressed against hers.

"I'm sorry, but you must stay here. There are things I do not wish for you to have to remember or know about. It is safer for you to stay where you will not be scrutinized."

Lydia wanted to argue with him, but deep down she knew that he was just trying to protect her and for once in her life, she chose to let him. She let out a defeated sigh and gave him a small smile, her eyes watering with tears she wasn't quite sure were doing there.

"Okay. I trust you." she whispered.

Godric gave her a warm smile and moved so that his lips were pressed against hers. The kiss was brief and Lydia wasn't quite sure why, but she almost felt as though he was saying goodbye to her. The door knocked and Eric's voice filtered through to inform Godric that Nan had arrived. Swallowing the sudden fear she felt down, Lydia stood and wrapped her arms round Godric's waist.

"It's going to be okay isn't it?" she asked him

Godric nodded and gave her another brief kiss.

"I swear to you, it will be."

Lydia nodded and as she watched him walk towards the door, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I love you" she whispered.

Godric looked at her over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"And I you" was his response.

Then, he was gone. Unable to shake the sudden feeling of worry that had taken over her body, Lydia spent the next hour trying to keep herself occupied. She watched the news, made the bed and picked her clothes up off the floor, but still, the feeling did not leave her, instead she felt it grow from slight worry to despair. She didn't understand why she felt that way; she just knew that though Godric said it would be okay, it wouldn't really be. Her fears only increased when the door knocked and upon answering it, she saw Eric standing there, fresh bloody tears staining his cheeks.

"My god Eric, what's happened?"

Eric looked at her in despair before grasping her arms in a vice like grip, making Lydia wince at the sudden pain.

"Godric…he…he went onto the roof. You have to stop him before he…"

Unable to complete his sentence, Eric released Lydia from his grasp and a sob broke out through his mouth. Without pausing to think, Lydia sped towards the staircase as fast as she could. She threw herself at the first step and began to pound up them, her heart beating faster than it had ever done in the past, her lungs burning as she forgot how to breathe. All she knew was that she had to reach the roof.

Just as she reached the final flight of stairs, she saw the sun begin to filter through the gap in the door. With a scream, she raced up the final flight of stairs, calling out to Godric.

"You SWORE! You said it would be okay, but how is this okay? How can you leave me like anyone else I have ever loved? Please don't do it Godric, I NEED YOU, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

She slammed her whole body against the door and burst onto the roof. Tears streaming down her face, she looked around the roof, collapsing to her knees and letting out deep sobs when the only sight that greeted her was Sookie and a white shirt gently being blown off the roof and into the sunrise, a small trail of ash closely following it, dancing in the sunlight.


End file.
